Iggy's Morning Inside
by Garfield fan 1
Summary: This is Garfield fan 1 (or to choose a better pen name while in the Mario section, TheGoldenIggy) with a short look into an average morning from Iggy's point of view. If you guys break the 10-review barrier, I'll put in another chapter.


Iggy sat in the corner thinking. All these years he had been the crazy one. The inventor was Ludwig. The tough guy was Roy. The one on the move was Lemmy. Where did that leave him? He was the insane one. He got up and left his room, roaming the castle idly. While walking past a particularly fearsome portrait of Bowser, he bumped into something. He looked forward and saw he had walked right into Roy, budding Schwarzenegger Koopaling, and third youngest after him. The pink-headed creature glared at his brother. "Are you trying to pull something, wacko?"

Iggy tried to retort, but seeing his brother's shiny pink bald head was comedy gold. He started laughing uncontrollably. Roy grimaced. He pulled Iggy in so close he could smell the barbecue sauce on Roy's breath. "Are you implying I have a humourous appearance? Because that, in my eyes, is a death sentence."

To think that such a menacing person would have sauce on his breath made Iggy laugh even harder. How he hated himself for his sense of humour. Soon he could barely breathe. He laughed so hard he started coughing in Roy's face. Roy pushed Iggy away and started coughing himself. "Eeeergh, he coughed on me! I gotta go see Ludwig to find out if stupidity is contagious!" He said to nobody in particular.

Iggy looked down at the failure he saw himself to be. He thought, these days, all of us could use a trip to see Ludwig. As the eldest Koopaling, he was the go-to guy for all your needs. Transport? Knowledge? Tech? He could hook you up within the hour. He trudged down the hall to find his big brother.

He pulled a self-made digital map out of his pocket area. He decided to take the long way round to see how his family was doing. First came the room of youngest Koopa Kids Lemmy and Larry. The two were pulling acrobatics on their bunk bed. Iggy saw the blue and rainbow Mohawks possessed by the two little Koopas and once again started laughing uncontrollably. The two noticed him and hopped down. They dashed over and hugged his legs. Iggy slowly stopped laughing and sat on the bed. He casually greeted his little brothers. "Hey Cheatsy. Hi Larry."

Lemmy playfully swatted at Iggy's Pianta hairstyle. He returned the salutation. "Hi Iggy."

Iggy grabbed the squirming Koopaling by the hair and set him down on the bed. "I just had an encounter with Orbi."

Larry looked miffed at Roy's disrespect for a brother, especially an older one. "Yah, Orbi's such a jerk sometimes."

Iggy chuckled at Larry's approach to rivalry. If only it were that simple. But Iggy himself tried to believe the same that his little brothers did. He smiled and tousled Larry's hair. "I see Lemmy's teaching you gymnastics."

Lemmy, meanwhile, had wandered off and was balancing on a yellow ball with orange stars. He got distracted at the sound of his name and slipped. The ball flew across the room. Iggy dived for it and smashed his head on the wall. He rubbed his neck. Lemmy and Larry walked up to him. Lemmy asked, "Are you okay?"

Iggy stood up groggily. "Yeah, my hair cushioned the blow. Guys, I gotta go. Later."

The two waved. "Bye Iggy!" They said in unison.

Iggy absently poked at his fangs. Why was he so klutzy? He passed his sister Wendy's room. The door usually was locked when she was in there. Iggy pressed his ear to the door and heard the distinct sound of her sister wanting something. "Oh, why won't daddy let me go to the mall without Kamek tagging along? Why? Why? Why?" Came the muffled voice.  
Iggy, finding his sister complaining about something so little hilarious, once again laughed loudly without a sign of stopping. Wendy turned off the music and opened the door to find one of her three older brothers rolling around laughing. Wendy, outraged at the thought that her life was funny, dragged him into the doorway and squished him with the door until he shut up.

Iggy, wheezing for air, slapped at his sister until she let go. He scrambled away and burst into the room of the younger Koopaling after Wendy: Morton Jr.

Morton Jr was appalled. What was it this time? Iggy had done this before, but why this time?  
Iggy, however, had realized that as he entered the room, Morton Jr had been staring dreamily at a photo of older brother Roy. Iggy, once again, laughed. How he wished he could be mature like his only older sibling, Ludwig. How he wished he could be like his big brother, only laughing at obscure science jokes. There was one he had always laughed at, but for all the wrong reasons. It was about two scientists getting drinks. From what he recalled, the first one said to the bartender, "I'll have H-two-oh" and the other says "I'll have H-two-oh, too" and then, for some reason, the second guy dies. He had always laughed at that one, but he never got the joke. How he wished he would understand the basis for his own humour.

Morton, being a feisty person, kicked Iggy in the shin. Iggy chuckled at this feeble attempt to harm him. He walked away and entered the uncharted realm of Ludwig's Laboratory. Ludwig was just perfecting his latest invention, some sort of round piano-keyboard with a seat in the middle. Ludwig played Beethoven's Fifth Symphony perfectly with the noise of a whole orchestra, the keyboard spinning so he could play without turning to hit far keys. Iggy stifled a chuckle and walked over. Ludwig stopped playing and looked at his brother. "Hello, Iggy. are you lookink for schomeone?"

Iggy shook his head and left. He passed the throne room. Kamek was guarding it as Bowser adjusted himself to appear before his citizens for government matters. Kamek nudged Iggy with his scepter. Iggy got the message and headed back. Why? He asked himself. Why was he different?


End file.
